The Best Christmas Present Of All
by wemmawriter
Summary: WEMMA FLUFF!  Will and Emma's first Christmas Eve together.


**Author's Note: A Wemma QuickFic based around Christmas Eve. Hope you all like, don't forget to R&R!**

"It's even more beautiful than I imagined," Will said as he looked around the living room that Emma has so meticulously decorated. The finishing touch was the wreath of evergreen and holly, looping its way around the mantel of the fireplace. Two stockings, each embroidered with 'Emma' and 'Will', hung from the mantelpiece, waiting for the arrival of Santa Claus. Popping and crackling, the wood-burning fireplace set the room aglow, providing warmth and cosiness from the snowstorm outside.

Fairy lights of red, green and white twinkled on the Christmas tree, the tinsel strands catching the alternating colours. Glass baubles hung on every branch, intermixed with various Christmas ornaments. Boxed presents lay underneath the tree, wrapped in Christmas paper and tied with thick, shiny ribbons. Potted poinsettias, sharing their flaming red bracts, sat atop the side tables, with a matching centrepiece surrounded candles on the coffee table. Even the rug captured the Christmas spirit, swirling red and white patterns on the floor. Yes, this was going to be the best Christmas ever.

"You really like it, Will?" Emma smiled as she walked over to him, her cheeks a soft pink from working near the fire.

"Like it? I love it," he replied, taking her hand. "But not half as much as I love you."

"I love you too, Will," she responded quietly, grabbing his other hand and closing the gap between them, lacing fingers. Will followed Emma's eyes as she looked up at the mistletoe above their heads. They shared a laugh.

"Well, tradition is tradition," Will commented, sliding his hands around her waist.

She rested her hands on his shoulders, agreeing, "I'd hate to mess with tradition."

"Same here," Will murmured as he tenderly pressed his lips to hers, savouring the taste of her mouth, the smell of her perfume, the way her body felt as he moved his hands up the curve of her back and sides, entangling his fingers in her ginger locks. Her tongue lingered at the entrance of his mouth, then laboriously crept inside, spinning, sliding, tantalising. This was a kiss to remember, luxuriously slow, devilishly warm and equally hot.

Coming up for air, they both sighed, breathless, hearts racing a little faster than before. "That was amazing, how did you become such a great kisser?" Will questioned teasingly.

"I have an excellent teacher," Emma cooed, smoothing out the Christmas vest Will was wearing.

"Don't you know it, sweetie." He kissed her lips again. "Hey, while you were decorating, I made some eggnog and apple cider, want some?"

"Oh yeah, that would be great. Just a glass of the cider, please."

"Sure thing, I'll be back soon. Then we can sit by the fire and cuddle." Will hurried back to the kitchen, pouring eggnog for him and the cider for Emma. He also put some of the Christmas-themed cookies they had made earlier that day on a plate.

Emma settled on the couch awaiting Will's return. She turned to look out the window and although it was late on Christmas Eve, she could still see the white flakes viciously lashing the glass.

Tomorrow would be Christmas Day. Their first Christmas together. And Emma couldn't be more content. Everything was working out for the best. Will was permanently in her life, tomorrow his parents were visiting for lunch, and then it would just be the two of them for the rest of the holidays. New Years was on its way as well. It would be their first New Years together too. This was just one of the many firsts on their way for Will and Emma.

Will walked back into the living room with the drinks and cookies on a tray. He sat down next to Emma, handing her the cider. She took a sip; it was nice and warm and spicy. He placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so happy to be spending Christmas Eve with you."

"Me too." She cuddled into him, and they sat in silence watching the fire, finding comfort in each other's presence. Emma nibbled on a cookie, giving Will a bite.

"These are yummy, Em." He grabbed one for himself. Then another one.

"Don't be eating all of them, they have to last until tomorrow at least. I'm so excited to have your parents over, it's going to be a great day; I love the holidays."

"So do I and this year, I get to spend it with the woman who has made my life complete."

"Oh, Will, you're so sweet. You're the best thing that happened to me." She kissed his cheek and rose from the lounge chair.

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"We have a family tradition where we get to open one present on Christmas Eve," Emma stated, as she walked over to the Christmas tree and selected a box from the numerous presents. It was one that Will hadn't seen before.

"So, I have an early present for you," Emma grinned, passing over a medium-sized box with a gold ribbon. Will wasted no time in opening it. He loved presents. Within seconds, the wrapping paper was in shreds on the floor, the ribbon followed and he opened the lid to reveal…

"It's a teddy bear." Will pulled the bear out of the box, examining it, looking for some sort of clue. He furrowed his brow. He was stumped. "I, uh, I don't get it."

"Well," Emma spoke calmly, trying to keep as composed as possible, "In about seven and a half months' time, I want you to give that as a present to our first-born child."

"Wait…what?" Will felt his heart skip a beat. Did he just hear…? Could it be?

"I-I'm pregnant, Will."

"You're-you're-you're –" His eyes widened, still unable to comprehend what Emma was saying.

She nodded elatedly, beaming brightly. "Yes, I'm pregnant! Congratulations, daddy!" Emma wrapped her arms around him; so pleased she could finally share the wonderful news.

"Oh, Em, th-that is just, wow, I can't believe it. This is amazing. We're going to be parents. We're going to be parents! I'm going to be a dad. This is the best present I could ever wish for!" Tears formed in Will's eyes, his entire body bursting with joy. He was going to be a daddy. This was beyond incredible. This was a dream come true.

"I found out today. We're going to be a family, Will. Just like we always wanted," Emma replied, glowing from the delighted look in Will's eyes. She kissed him full on the lips, passion electrifying their senses, heightened even more so because of the realisation of their exciting future.

He rubbed her stomach and leaned in, saying, "Hey, little one in there, I'm your daddy. I can't wait to meet you."

Emma started to sniffle from hearing those words from Will, already adoring their unborn child. She knew he was going to make a great daddy. "And just think, this time next year it will be baby's first Christmas."

"Thank you for making this Christmas so special Emma," Will said adoringly.

Tears ran down her face. "I love you Will."

"I love you too. And I love you, little one."


End file.
